lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Other Woman
é o sexto episódio da 4ª Temporada e o 78º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 06 de Março de 2008. Juliet recebe uma visita não bem vinda de alguém de seu passado e são lhe dadas ordens para rastrear Charlotte e Faraday para interromper sua missão - por quaisquer meios necessários. Enquanto isso, Ben oferece uma troca interessante a Locke. Sinopse Flashbacks Em flashbacks, Juliet está esperando numa sala de esperas. Harper, uma terapeuta, chega e começa a conversar com Juliet sobre o porquê de ela ser o centro das atenções, e o motivo disso deixá-la desconfortável. Do nada, aparece Tom, e quer levá-la para Ben. Eles deixam o escritório da terapeuta - uma casa na Vila dos Outros. Ben mostra para ela seu presente de boas-vindas: sua própria casa de dois quartos, repleta de coleções musicais. Quando Juliet diz: "Você não precisava fazer tudo isso, quero dizer, eu só estarei aqui por seis meses", Ben responde com um "Certo" suspeito. Meses depois, Juliet está em seu escritório chorando (sobre a perda de outra paciente, Henrietta) quando Goodwin adentra o local pedindo para que ela trate de uma queimadura que ele sofreu ao mexer com transformadores na estação de energia. Ela faz maliciosos comentários sobre Harper, que ela descobre ser esposa de Goodwin. Juliet fala pra Goodwin "Não contar o que eu disse sobre ela, e assim não contarei para ninguém sobre a sua ferida. Eu sei reconhecer uma queimadura química quando vejo uma". Juliet está discutindo com Ben sobre o problema da gravidez na ilha em um laboratório quando Goodwin do nada aparece, alegremente falando com Juliet. Quando ele percebe que Ben está ali, ele fica estranho e pergunta se algum deles gostaria de um sanduíche. Quando ambos recusam, ele deixa o local. Ben parece preocupado, agora ciente do relacionamento romântico dos dois. Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Harper se enfurece durante uma sessão de terapia com Juliet e a questiona sobre o affair que ela anda tendo com Goodwin. Harper diz que ela não está preocupada com Juliet, nem mesmo Goodwin, e sim com o que Ben fará se ele descobrir. Ben está gostando de Juliet pois "ela parece muito com ele". Depois, Goodwin e Juliet estão num encontro privado numa praia longe da Vila. Goodwin diz que ele quer contar para todos sobre o relacionamento deles, e que sua esposa já sabe, mas Juliet diz que Ben não iria gostar disso. Goodwin pergunta se é pelo fato de Ben ter uma queda por ela, e revela que todo mundo reconhece isso porque Ben "a segue como um bebezinho". Goodwin diz que anda trabalhando com elementos químicos que poderia matar todos os homens, mulheres e crianças da ilha se ele apertar o interruptor errado, e que Ben já tem muito para se preocupar nas suas costas do que com eles dois. Juliet mostra que ele ainda está preocupada com a reação de Ben, mas Goodwin ri. A cena imediatamente pula para a antiga cena da perspectiva da Vila em relação à queda do vôo 815, incluindo Goodwin sendo mandado ir como um infiltrado. Desta vez, nós vemos Juliet, Goodwin e Harper trocando olhares preocupados. Ben convida Juliet para um jantar, o que ela descobre ser um encontro privado para eles dois. Ao enganá-la em troca de um anoitecer com ela, ele fica magoado com a menção de Goodwin por Juliet. No último flashback, Ben leva Juliet para ver o corpo de Goodwin no chão com um pedaço de pau no peito. Ben diz que ele sabe sobre o affair deles, e Juliet o acusa de enviá-lo numa missão suicida propositalmente. Ela pergunta por que ele faria isso. Ben então diz que o fato de ele estar a mantendo na ilha era "porque ela pertencia a ele". Na Ilha Sun se apoxima de Juliet, que está montando uma nova tenda na praia. Ela está perguntando o motivo de Juliet estar montando uma nova tenda nos últimos dias dela na ilha, quando Jack se aproxima, perguntando se alguém viu Daniel e Charlotte, que sumiram da noite pro dia. Ninguém viu, e Jack se torna visivelmente preocupado. Jin diz que os viu entrando na floresta, mas não disse nada porque "Ele disse que eles eram amigos". Jack e Juliet começam a procurá-los. Juliet está andando pela floresta quando começa a escutar sussurros. Ela olha em volta e encontra Harper parada atrás dela, que diz ter uma mensagem de Ben para ela, Daniel e Charlotte estão indo para a Tempestade, e Juliet tem que pará-los, usando a arma se necessário. Se eles descobrirem como "liberar" o gás, todos que estão na ilha irão morrer. Assim que Juliet pergunta o motivo dela mesma não ir pará-los, Harper diz que esse é um desejo do Ben dela o fazer e que apesar de Ben ser um prisioneiro, "ele está onde sempre quis estar". Harper diz que Juliet deve matar Daniel e Charlotte. A conversa é interrompida por Jack apontando uma arma para Harper e perguntando quem ela é. Ela diz ser uma velha amiga de Juliet e que estava contando para onde as pessoas que eles estão procurando estão indo, e que Jack, com sua arma, deveria ir tamnbém. Os sussurros são ouvidos de novo, e Harper desaparece do nada. Depois de procurar Harper por um instante, Juliet conta para Jack o que acabara de ouvir. Jack: "A Tempestade?" Juliet: "Será mais seguro para você se não falarmos sobre isso". Jack: "Não, falemos sobre isso, por favor" Juliet: "É uma estação elétrica que fornece energia para a ilha". Jack: "Por que eles iriam para lá?" Ele pergunta. "Se existe uma coisa que precisa me contar, agora é a hora de contar". Juliet está quase chorando: "O que eu preciso é que você me ajude, me ajuda?" Ela então começa a andar. Daniel e Charlotte estão descansando perto de um córrego. Daniel tem dúvidas quanto à uma coisa: "O que acontece se eu... se eu não conseguir?" Charlotte pede que ele a olhe nos olhos. Ela diz que está convencida que ele vai conseguir e que eles precisam andar. Daniel parece convencido. Então, do nada, aparece Kate. Charlotte aponta sua pistola e Daniel diz que ela não é uma ameaça. Kate conta para eles sobre Miles, que ele está com Locke e que ele está bem. Depois de Kate perguntar o que eles estão fazendo ali na floresta, Charlotte diz que os telefones estão sem baterias e eles se voluntariaram para buscar algumas nas mochilas que foram jogadas do helicóptero. Kate desconfia e quer saber o que Daniel tem em sua mala. Depois de descobrir que tem máscaras de gás, Kate é apagada por Charllote com uma coronhada. Jack e Juliet continuam a andar pela floresta, falando de Harper. Juliet revela para Jack que ela era a sua terapeuta, pois era bem estressante ser uma Outra, e ele comenta que ela parecia bem hostil. Eles trocam comentários sobre coisas que eles preferem ignorar, dos seus passados, e Jack diz que Juliet sabe tudo sobre eles por causa das fichas. Ela responde: "Confie em mim, Jack, você não iria querer ver a minha". Claire se aproxima de Locke enquanto ele limpa um coelho, pedindo para conversar com Miles sobre quem eles são de onde são. Ela diz que desde que eles atiraram em uma, mataram outra e estão prendendo um, é justificável que estejam sendo vistos como hostis, e que ela deve intimidar menos. Locke recusa, perguntando se ela lembra sobre o que Charlie disse sobre o barco. Claire lembra dizendo que tudo o que Charlie disse foi de quem o barco não era, e pergunta se ele "não gostaria de saber de quem era". No porão, na Vila, Locke leva comida para Ben e roupas novas. Ben tenta subverter a confiança de Locke ao conversar sobre liderança. Locke corta Ben ao dizer que ele sabe sobre a conversa que ele teve com Miles apontando os $3.2 milhões de dólares, e Locke sarcasticamente ajuda Ben com o primeiro dólar. Ben então tenta persuadir Locke sobre viver em uma das casas em troca das informações que ele quer. Juliet e Jack se encontram com Kate, quem está apenas acordando depois de ter sido apagada por Chrlotte. Juliet, parecendo um pouco chateada, oferece-se a ir pegar um pouco de água para Kate. Kate e Jack falam sobre o que aconteceu, e Kate conta para ele sobre as máscaras de gás, Jack começa a chamar loucamente por Juliet quando ela não responde. Ben e Locke conversam sobre confiança e chegam a um acordo. Ben diz para Locke como abrir o cofre na parede de seu quarto, achando um arquivo e uma fita cassete. A fita, marcada com "Red Sox", contém uma filmagem do homem que Ben diz possuir a Kahana e quem esteve tentando achar a ilha: Charles Widmore. A filmagem mostra um homem de olhos tapados, que Ben diz ser um deles que teve a infelicidade de ter sido pego, e sendo torturado. Ele diz para Locke que Widmore quer explorar a ilha, citando um evento na Flórida onde ele diz que 5.000 pessoas foram ver uma imagem que parecia ser a Virgem Maria; ele pergunte para Locke quantas pessoas iriam aparecer para vê-lo desde que ele do nada recuperou o movimento de suas pernas, ao cair na ilha. Ben dá para Locke o arquivo com todas as informações que ele já reuniu sobre Charles, dizendo que as informações é uma combinação de adivinhações vagas e fatos concretos. Locke, pergunta mais uma coisa: a identidade do homem que Ben tem no barco. Ben concorda em contá-lo, mas antes dz: "Você vai querer sentar". Jack e Kate seguem Juliet, descobrindo a trilha de Daniel e Charlotte também. Kate conta para Jack sobre sua conversa com Miles, que as pessoas no cargueiro sabem que ela é uma fugitiva. Juliet se aproxima da Tempestade, notando a destruição do sistema de segurança, ela abre a porta e puxa sua arma. Andando pelo corredor, Juliet avista Daniel em um HAZMAT e com máscara de gás em um dos computadores da estação, enquanto mensagens de avisam ecoam a estação sobre contaminação. Juliet aponta sua arma para a cabeça de Daniel enquanto ele pergunta o que ela está fazendo ali. Ela tira a máscara dele, dizendo para ele que ele irá morrer junto se liberar o gás, ele conta que não está tentando liberá-lo e sim torná-lo inerte. Logo, Charlotte acerta Juliet com um pedaço de ferro, por trás, e uma briga começa, enquanto Daniel continua mexendo no computador. Juliet consegue recuperar sua arma e a pede para mandá-lo parar, seja o que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo, mas Charlotte afirma que eles estão tentando prevenir que Ben libere o gás para matar todos na ilha. Charlotte diz "saber que ele usou isso antes". ("The Man Behind the Curtain") Juliet continua a apontar a arma para Daniel, aparentemente atormentada por uma luta interna, mas acaba o deixando terminar o que estava fazendo, e ele consegue evitar a contaminação no último segundo. Enquanto Juliet e Charlotte saem da Tempestade, eles esbarram com Jack e Kate. Depois de uma breve conversa na qual Charlotte diz que salvou a vida deles, Kate vai com Charlotte lá dentro da estação para conferir o que ela está afirmando, mas Jack diz que irá acreditar na palavra deles. Juliet também fica do lado de fora e confia a Jack: "essas pessoas vieram para declarar guerra contra Ben, e Ben irá ganhar, e quando isso acontecer, Jack, não esteja perto de mim". Jack pergunta por que, e Juliet diz que Ben pensa que ela é dele "e que ele sabe o que ela sente por ele (Jack)". Eles se beijam, e Jack diz que Ben sabe onde encontrá-lo, enquanto a conforta com um abraço. Hurley e Sawyer estão brincando de jogar ferraduras quando veem Ben andando livremente no quintal em direção a sua casa. No meio da confusão sobre o porquê de ele estar andando livremente, Ben cumprimenta-os alegremente: "Vejo vocês no jantar, rapazes". Curiosidades Gerais * Os flashbacks de Juliet preenchem algumas lacunas deixadas em seu último episódio, One of Us. * Um dos diplomas de Harper possui o símbolo da Fundação Hanso. * Esta é a terceira vez que vemos a queda do vôo 815 a partir da Vila dos Outros, cada vez aumentando a sequência e adicionando novas informações. * Daniel está usando um mapa para encontrar a Estação Tempestade * A tela do computador na estação Tempestade mostra o seguinte texto: * No final, o código é o mesmo que o último "ajustar válvula BC22 = abrir", mas termina com: * O título do episódio refere-se ao fato de Juliet ser: :# "A Outra Mulher" com quem Goodwin está saindo; :# "A Outra Mulher" além de Kate, por quem Jack está se apaixonando; :# "A Outra Mulher" para Ben, além da mulher com quem Juliet se "parece muito"; e :# A mulher que era uma dos Outros. * Juliet, quando fala com Jack, chama-se de uma dos Outros. Esse é o primeiro episódio em que alguém, não sendo sobrevivente do Vôo 815, chama os Outros de tal maneira. Notas de Produção * Desmond, Michael, Miles e Sayid não aparecem neste episódio. *Ethan, interpretado por William Mapother, é mencionado mas não visto, apesar de estar presente quando os Outros testemunham a queda do avião. Esta cena foi editada para incluir olhares entre Juliet, Goodwin e Harper quando Ben envia Ethan e Goodwin em suas missões para buscar os sobreviventes. * As cenas da Estação Tempestade foram filmadas em carvoeiras da Segunda Guerra Mundial, na parte sul da fazenda Kualoa. Erros de Continuidade * Quando Daniel Faraday está tentando neutralizar o gás, o tempo mostrado na tela do computador e mencionado nas mensagens de áudio não corresponde ao tempo dessas cenas. Isso é mais evidente quando o display na tela do computador mostra que faltam 20 segundos, e então leva pelo menos 17 segundos (incluindo vários diálogos) até que uma mensagem de áudio gravada anuncia que ainda faltam 10 segundos.Talvez isso seja uma referência a distorção que o tempo sofre na ilha. * Quando os Outros vêem a queda do Vôo 815 da Vila, Harper está perto de Goodwin. No entanto, quando a mesma cena é exibida em , ninguém estava entre Goodwin e Ethan. Temas Recorrentes *Sawyer e Hurley estavam jogando ferraduras. *Ben refere-se a Zack e Emma quando conversava com Juliet. *Locke é visto limpando um coelho morto e dando-o para Ben comer. *Ben sabia que Goodwin seria morto quando ele o enviou para o local onde caiu a calda do avião. *Goodwin e Juliet estavam se encontrando escondidos. *Ben conta para o Locke a combinação do cofre: 36 15 28. *Juliet é vista como "a outra mulher" próxima entre duas pessoas, primeiro Goodwin e Harper, depois Jack e Kate. *Jack escolhe Juliet no fim, significando que ela não é mais a "outra mulher" para ele. *Jack e Juliet estão procurando Daniel e Charlotte na chuva. *Ben diz que Zack e Emma foram pegos porque eles estavam na lista. Juliet diz que agora eles têm todos os sobreviventes da calda do avião que estavam na lista. *Ben fala a Locke sobre liderança. *Pedras pretas e brancas são vistas no escritório de Harper. *Ben desiste de sua "última peça negocial" para ficar livre. *Juliet fala a Goodwin que ela não irá contar sobre sua queimadura química se ele não contar a Halper o que ela disse. *No inicio do episódio Juliet está construindo um abrigo para passar a noite, entre tanto ela não passa a noite lá. Referências Culturais * VALIS: Mais uma vez, o livro de Philip K. Dick novel é visto, sendo lido por Ben quando está como prisioneiro de Locke. * Boston Red Sox: Ben abre um cofre na parede, escondido atrás de um quadro, e remove uma fita de vídeo escrita "Red Sox". Quando Locke o pergunta sobre isso, Ben Ben explica que gravou as imagens de Widmore sobre. Isso é tambném uma referência de tempo que nos deixa saber que os eventos sobre Widmore ocorreram depois que Jack assistiu o vídeo do jogo. *''A Tempestade: O nome da estação DHARMA vem de uma peça escrita por William Shakespeare, que foi primeiramente publicada em 1623. Conta a história do feiticeiro Prospero e sua filha Miranda, que habitavam obrigados e ociosos numa misteriosa ilha deserta que tinha propriedades místicas. Prospero criou uma tempestade que fez com que um navio passante que continha seus inimigos, naufragasse na ilha. Usando mágica, espíritos e um homem-besta chamado Caliban, ele separou e manipulou os sobreviventes do naufrágio visando seus próprios interesses. A peça termina com Prospero restaurado a sua forma gloriosa. * '" ". A música que Ben toca para Juliet durante o jantar é 'Un Bel Di' (One Fine Day) da ópera Madama Butterfly (1904) de Giacomo Puccini. In the aria, Madama Butterfly , a young Japanese girl whose American husband left her after only one night of marriage (and who, unbeknownst to her, has no intent to return), anticipates the day his boat might someday come back to the harbor. Also, the first lines of the song refer to a plume of smoke ("One fine day, we will see/Arising a strand of smoke/Over the far horizon on the sea"). * '' ' Quando Ben envia Goodwin para espiar os sobreviventes da cauda do avião, ele está fazendo a mesma coisa que o Rei Davi fez quando ele enviou Urias, esposo de Bateseba, para a frente de batalha. Técnicas Literárias *Harper diz a Juliet que Ben está "exatamente onde ele quer estar", ecoando o comentário de Miles para Kate em "Eggtown". *Existe uma história no tempo de Juliet na ilha. *A cena começa como um flashforward, com Juliet aparentemente fora da ilha e sujeita a muita publicidade assim como os Oceanic 6, só que Tom entra e estabelece o flashback ao tempo de Juliet na vila dos outros. *Ben estava para revelar a identidade de seu espião no barco para Locke, mas ele fez isso aparentemente atrás de portas fechadas, sendo que Hurley e Sawyer o viram depois, carregando lençois, dizendo "vejo vejos no jantar". *O dono do cargueiro foi revelado, assim como suas supostas intenções com a ilha. * Harper disse que Juliet se parece com ela, se referindo a alguém com quem Ben se importa. Em "The Cost Of Living" Ben disse que escolheu Juliet para contactar Jack por ela tinha uma impressionante semelhança com Sarah, esposa de Jack. Análise de Roteiro *Juliet fala a Jack que tem sentimentos em relação a ele. Em resposta, Jack beija-a. *Ben pôs em questão a liderança de Locke. Referências a Episódios * Ben pergunta se o coelho que Ben matou para jantar tinha um número nele, uma referência ao vídeo de orientação da Orquídea e o coelho com o número 8 que ele usou para enganar Sawyer sobre o marca-passos. * Locke diz a Ben que as galinhas acabaram. Locke fez uma galinha para seu grupo na vila e usou os dois últimos ovos para Ben. * O alarme ouvido na Tempestade é o mesmo que indica o lockdown na escotilha Cisne. * A fita que Locke tira do cofre de Ben está marcada como "Red Sox", e Ben explica que ele gravou por cima do jogo o que vai mostrar a Locke. *Charlotte fala sobre Ben já ter usado o gás para matar todos na ilha. *O relacionamento secreto entre Juliet e Goodwin parece com o de Sun e Jae Lee. Juliet diz a Sun: "Todos nós cometemos erros". Questões não respondidas * Quem fez o vídeo? *Como Harper está em contato com Ben? **Harper está mesmo em contato com Ben? * Como Harper sumiu tão rapidamente? * Como A Tempestade supre a energia da Ilha? * Como Charlotte sabe da história da Ilha e da purgação? * Por que Cindy foi pega se não estava na lista? * Ben escolheu Goodwin porque queria que ele morresse. Mas por que ele escolheu que Ethan também fosse investigar se era uma missão suicida? Links Externos *Screen Captures do episódio The Other Woman Category:Centrado em Juliet